


[Banner] Contour. Shadow. Highlight. Smudge.

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [84]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the fic 'Contour. Shadow. Highlight. Smudge.' by perclexed</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Banner] Contour. Shadow. Highlight. Smudge.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perclexed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perclexed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Contour. Shadow. Highlight. Smudge.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687853) by [perclexed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perclexed/pseuds/perclexed). 



> Art made for the 2016 Smallfandombigbang over at LJ. 
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Please read the fic warnings. These warnings only apply for the art.


End file.
